


Five times Louis said no – and one time he said yes

by onlyna (robs)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/onlyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Vuoi uscire con me?”</p><p>“No.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Louis said no – and one time he said yes

**1.**

Louis è seduto da solo al suo tavolo in mensa, come al solito ha il naso infilato nel libro di algebra, quando qualcuno si schiarisce la gola accanto a lui: c'è il solo e unico Harry Styles in piedi al suo fianco, che lo guarda con un sorriso sicuro stampato sul viso, e Louis solleva un sopracciglio dietro alla montatura scura degli occhiali, interrogativo.

“Vuoi uscire con me?” domanda Styles senza preamboli, e l'altro è preso alla sprovvista per qualche attimo; poi, per darsi un tono, grugnisce e torna a ripassare sul suo libro una lezione che ormai sa a memoria.

“No,” risponde senza guardarlo.

Non ha nulla da ridire, però, quando Harry va a prendere il suo vassoio pieno al tavolo dove sono seduti i suoi amici e poi lo raggiunge di nuovo, trascorrendo la pausa pranzo in silenzio a guardarlo studiare.

 

**2.**

“Vuoi uscire con me?” chiede Harry un mattino della settimana successiva, appoggiato con una spalla all'armadietto accanto al suo; Louis alza gli occhi al cielo, prendendo il libro di storia dell'arte per poi mettendoselo sotto il braccio.

“No,” risponde, richiudendo l'armadietto; Harry lo accompagna in silenzio verso la sua aula e gli augura una buona giornata baciandogli una guancia sulla porta.

Louis vorrebbe rimanere freddo e distaccato, ma non riesce a trattenere un sorriso; si alza sulle punte dei piedi per ricambiare il saluto e ridacchia quando Harry lo fissa con gli occhi sgranati mentre va ad occupare il suo solito banco in seconda fila.

 

**3.**

“Vuoi essere il mio ragazzo?” chiede Harry quasi un mese più tardi, mentre Louis è seduto alla sua scrivania e scrive una relazione per la professoressa di fisica.

“No,” risponde senza alzare gli occhi dal foglio né smettere di scrivere; si chiede per un attimo perché Harry non l'abbia ancora lasciato perdere, ma le possibili risposte sono troppe e il suo cervello è già in sovraccarico.

È lui a baciarlo quando arriva il momento di tornare a casa, appoggiando per pochi secondi le labbra contro le sue; Harry sorride come un cretino mentre cammina verso la sua macchina e Louis lo segue con lo sguardo finché l'auto non svolta alla fine della sua strada.

 

**4.**

Le luci in sala si stanno abbassando, quando Harry gli prende una mano: Louis sorride al buio, non visto, e intreccia le loro dita.

“Vuoi essere il mio ragazzo?” domanda Harry, accarezzandogli il dorso della mano con il pollice; ha la voce bassa, sullo schermo hanno cominciato a proiettare la prima scena del film.

“No,” risponde Louis, stringendo più forte le sue dita e posando con qualche difficoltà la testa sulla sua spalla.

 

**5.**

Louis sorride, saltando in piedi ed applaudendo come tutti gli altri, quando Harry segna il suo quarto canestro da tre punti della partita: ha una ridicola fascetta lilla a tenergli i capelli lontani dagli occhi, e Louis è stranamente orgoglioso di essere stato lui a dargliela come portafortuna.

“Vuoi essere il mio ragazzo?” ansima Harry pochi minuti dopo il fischio finale della partita, le mani sulle ginocchia e sudore un po' ovunque; Louis scuote il capo, infilandogli le dita tra i capelli per attirarlo a sé e baciarlo sulle labbra, davanti a tutti.

Harry sta sorridendo quando Louis lo sente appoggiare le mani suoi fianchi, e se i suoi compagni di squadra fischiano e urlano incoraggiamenti osceni tra le risate esaltate per aver vinto la partita, be', basta ignorarli.

 

**+1.**

Sono al mare, quando Louis chiude la sua copia sgualcita dell'Amleto e spegne la radiolina da spiaggia con cui Harry sta ascoltando la telecronaca di una partita di basket; l'altro si volta a guardarlo, senza protestare, abbassandosi gli occhiali da sole ed accennando un sorriso interrogativo.

“Prova a chiedermelo adesso,” suggerisce Louis, mettendo via il suo libro e sedendosi a cavalcioni sul bacino del ragazzo, sicuro che capirà. Il sorriso di Harry si allarga visibilmente, mentre posa le mani sui suoi fianchi.

“Vuoi essere il mio ragazzo?”

Louis appoggia i palmi aperti contro il suo petto nudo, prima di abbassarsi a baciarlo sulle labbra.

“Sì.”


End file.
